Lily of my Heart
by iheartBL
Summary: Lysander's journal...He never let her see it, however, he did read aloud from it at times. Sometimes, it broke her heart. Why wouldn't he let her all the way in? AU Lily and Lysander drabble.


A/N: A short sweet drabble centered around Lily Luna Potter and Lysander Scamander. I thought Luna's son and Harry's daughter would make for a rather cute couple. I'll have to check out the Lily and Lysander fics on this sight, apparently, I'm not the only one who thought they would be cute together ^_^

Disclaimer: JK Rowling was so sweet to share a series that will be remembered for many generations to come that I just couldn't take that away from her, so I disclaim any ownership!

* * *

Lily of my Heart

Lily let her head fall to her knees as a sigh escaped her glossed lips. Her thick lashes fluttered, enticing the perfect blend of blue and green that swirled together to give off the exotic color of her irises. The cool early summer breeze tickled her face, lacing through the silky locks of her ginger hair.

The once smile upon her lips was replaced with a frown as her turned to the sleeping form lying beside her. 'So peaceful,' she thought as the frown faded, 'and so dream-like.' It was as if he was the determined to find non-existent creatures little boy again.

Lily peered over his face, allowing her arms to rest against his chest. His shirt was crisp under her touch, the first few buttons of which were undone, and as usual, the tie representing the colors of his house was draped loosely around his neck. "Lysander…" her melodic voice whispered as a curtain of her silky locks tickled his face.

He parted one eye, the olive tone catching the simple chain strung around her neck from which dangled a tiny pendent; a crescent moon intertwined with a lily. A mental sigh later, and he quickly clasped his eyes shut again incase she saw.

Her eyes peered over his long thin face as her fingertip traced his cheek and then the outline of his jaw.

He ignored the tiny jolts coursing through his veins from her touch, and took enjoyment in her floral scent lingering in the air around him.

"Wake up, Lysander," she sighed, "It's such a lovely day."

He peered through his lazy eyes, and as suspected, her coral lips protruded into a pout before she turned away from him. A tiny smile creased his lips, he loved teasing her.

She cast her head to the sky, the sun out, and the sky an endless bright blue canvas. Not a single cloud tainted such a vision, not even the birds chirping in the background. How could he sleep through it all? She suspected his twin, Lorcan, was out playing Quidditch, and here was Lysander, missing it all. Lily frowned, turning to glance in the blonde's direction. He hadn't moved an inch.

Her eyes glazed over his profile until she spotted the leather bound notebook that had been precariously placed beside him, the notebook that contained all his poetry, his writings, and random works of literature. He never let her see it, however, he did read aloud from it at times. Sometimes, it broke her heart. Why wouldn't he let her all the way in? 'Because, Lily, you initially thought him weird, always alone, writing, or reading from the Quibbler.'

She gazed at him expectantly, and when he didn't appear to move, the Gryffindor in her came out, and she snatched the book and turned it to a random page. Just as her eyes had settled on the page, not yet absorbing a single word, she felt his presence. He was dangerously close, his woodsy scent wafted towards her…oh, how she loved that smell.

"Lily Luna Potter…" he whispered against her ear.

His warm breath tickled her ear; his silky voice caused her to shiver. Lily closed her eyes, absorbing the sensation of the feel of his lips grazing down the skin lining her neck, and pressing into the spot where her neck curved to meet her shoulder.

"…How many times do I have to tell you to not go through my book?"

He peeled her limp fingers from around the journal. _She was so close_. Lily turned to face him, his blonde hair in its usual unruly mess, and his face just inches from hers. "You weren't really sleeping, were you?" she asked through a pout. Slowly, Lysander shook his head as his infamous crooked smile appeared. She didn't even consider it a legitimate smile, it was more of a lack of smile really, but she loved it, and when she didn't see it, she found herself longing for it to return. "Why must you always toy with me?" she continued.

"Because I love you," he teased. A smile and that was all that was needed. Her eyes softened as she gazed back at him intimately. He lifted her chin, ready to place a gentle kiss to her lips when he stopped; noticing the journal still encased in his other hand. "Here."

Startled, she gazed back at him skeptically. "You sure?"

Lysander nodded. "Go ahead." Her delight was hard to miss. It uplifted his heart, seeing her eyes light up, and that sweet smile was worth it.

"I love you too, Lysander Scamander." And with that said, she opened the book and silently began to read.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts would be greatly appreciated as well as rooms for improvement. In case you were wondering, I place Lysander in Ravenclaw like his mother, and Lorcan in Hufflepuff. Lily of course is in Gryffindor. Oh, and I'm working on a Rose and Scorpious one-shot, so look out for that!


End file.
